A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Complete! Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Ryro, slight RoLo, BobbyRogue vibes.
1. Prologue

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

6 Years Ago 

Shortly after the Alcatraz Island battle, all mutants divide themselves into two separate organizations. Those who allied with the humans, and those who rebelled against.

With the deaths of Jean Grey and Scott 'Cyclops' Summers, Xavier, who was almost killed by the Phoenix, Wolverine, Storm and those of the X-Men sided with the humans.

Friendship, solidarity, and peace was the message behind the movement. We are all created equally. Some of us may have different abilities, but we are no more different than a skin colour or family heritage.

As time went on, even those who didn't possess a mutation, occasionally wish they did. Some wanted to get to work faster, while other wanted to jump tall buildings in a single bound. Children were the biggest fanatics. Girls would draw Xs on their clothes, while little boys would run around with their mother s drapery around their necks in a cape.

Teenage boys fantasized about having supper speed for that last minute winning touchdown, or Arnold Schwarzenegger muscles for the class bully or that special girl.

It seems there was no disadvantage to the newly found Human-Mutant relations…partially commendable by Dr. Hank 'Beast' McCoy and his job with the White House.

However, not everyone saw it this way.

Those who apposed the humans, were anything but amicable towards the peaceful negotiations.

Magneto, who had rebuilt up his powers in the past few years, Pyro, the almost killed Callisto, and those of the Brotherhood who survived the Phoenix, felt as it their power, had been exploited. What were special abilities, and unique powers, were now idolized for common use.

Now everyone wanted a power, or claimed to have one. It was hard to tell who was indeed a mutant, and who only falsely reported as such.

As one would expect, these two sides would collide viciously. Fights would break out on a daily basis, one claiming to defend a powerless race, the other claiming to be inferior. Some fights would were conduits to show off, while others were power struggles, often sending humans to hospitals.

The Police were too afraid and inexperienced to intervene, and the President couldn't inhibit Human-Mutant relations by throwing in the Army.

Who knew it would come to this? The 'cure' creators certainly didn't.

* * *

The day Worthington Labs announced that a 'cure' had been developed was one of the happiest days of her life. 

For most of her teenage years, Rogue had been forbidden. Untouchable. Cursed, as she put it. The inability to touch, even shake hands made for a difficult adolescences. All she wanted to do was touch someone, without elbow length silk gloves in between. Skin on skin contact made for a much more intimate connection.

Sure, she had a wonderful boyfriend who understood her dislike for her power, and how she sometimes…most times, didn't have it. But he lived with it. Having the ability to kill someone with just a single touch is quite remarkable. Ms. Monroe could fry you with lightning, Logan could stab, maybe claw you to death, and himself, he could freeze you till your organs cease to function. But a single touch! That's all she needs.

It's a double edged sword really. A gift of power and protection. A curse of certain death if touched too long.

As a mutant, one has to live with their power. You can use it for glory, and amazing things or you can use it for destruction, and power trips.

Either way, if you develop a mutation, you should consider yourself lucky, maybe even special. You're obviously given a power for some reason. Whether it's to teach you right from wrong, or give you something to feel better about yourself.

Rogue didn't see it like that. So when the 'cure' was announced, she took the first bus to the vaccination line.

The father figure in her life, a 6'2", claw baring mutant, asked her seasonings, but didn't try to dissuade her, or encourage her. It was her decision to make.

Three hours later, Marie was 'cured'.

The second the needle touched her skin, she felt as if she lost an arm. What she thought would be relief and happiness was anything but, as pain, sorrow, and regret set in. But she told herself, she made this decision for the better. She'll be fine in a couple of days.

The next months after, Rogue's world fell apart. Her friends, appalled by her decision, gradually deserted her, her boyfriend became distant, and a feeling of isolation began to set in. The only people that stuck by her were the teachers, although hesitantly, the Professor, and Logan.

Although it wasn't true, gossip soon spread that the 'cure' was the reason behind Marie and Bobby's breakup. Both sides just fizzled out. Though they remained friends, they weren't as close as they were before.

Rogue, or now referred to as Marie's months got so isolated, that she had to get away, if only for a few hours. She began frequenting human hangouts, in particular a little bar on a backstreet of New York.

She didn't realize until that one fateful day that that bar would be the turning point in her life. That the 'cure' for all it's worth, would bring her one of the best things that ever happened in her life. That good could come from something bad. That good could come from evil.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I know Wolverine in the comics if 5'3", but Hugh is 6'2". And this is supposed to mirror the movie…slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

The Past 

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Said a voice from behind her.

Rogue sat belly up to the bar on a dingy side street of New York. Cigarette smoke filled the already musty air, and cobwebs covered the flickering lights on the ceiling. A long haired wannabe rocker was singing the most horrific version of 'Love me Tender' by Elvis, and a brawl had just ended over who had won the last game of Pool…not that anyone cared.

It wasn't a spot that Rogue was accustom to hanging out at, but ever since getting the 'cure', she found herself frequenting the anonymity of the bar, and the stale beer. Why she wasn't sure.

Rogue was about three-fourths down her bottle when the voice from her past spoke.

She wasn't all that surprised that he was here, but she was surprised that he would talk to her.

Bobby had told her that they had run into each other when he had looked for her in the vaccination line. Their former friend had seemed appalled by her decision, but that was all Bobby had said.

Rogue just waved him off.

"Leave me alone, John." On any other occasions, she would have liked to see him. She missed him when he defected from the X-Men… from the mansion…from her. But right now, just wasn't the time. She didn't want to hear his snaky remarks and 'told-you-sos'.

"It's Pyro." He corrected. He hadn't heard his given name since he left, and it was NOT a welcomed call.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Rogue oozed sarcasm. "Leave me alone, _Pyro_."

"No." he simply replied.

Marie just growled. Sometimes he could be so stubborn. John took her silence as an invite for him to continue. Making himself more relaxed, he sat on the stool beside her and draped his arm over the back rest of hers.

"So, what's a _human_ like you, doing in a place like this?"

Rogue shot him a glare.

"Obviously your listening skills haven't improved during your time with Magneto. I said go away!"

John smirked. "And I said no."

"Fine." Said Rogue as she took the last gulp of the battery acid they called beer and stood up. "Then I will." She turned from the bar, and walked towards the door.

Pyro knew he shouldn't have cared why she was here, or where she was going, but part of him had missed her. It seemed that while he was at the mansion, he had to fight Bobby for her to even look at him. Now, he had her undivided attention. He was also partially concerned about her. Never had he seen her drink alcohol before, no matter how mad, sad, or frustrated she got.

_This must be big. Maybe Ice Cube did something? Maybe they broke up?_

John felt like a kid at Christmas. The thought the she could be single again made him gleefully happy.

Curiosity got the better of him. Standing up, he heading in the directions she had went.

* * *

"Rogue." She head him call from behind her. She was surprised but not avertedly astonished that he had followed. Actually, she was more of touched that he cared about her issues…either that or he just wanted to rub her nose in her misery. 

But still, she kept walking. Not entirely trusting herself to fall prey to what could be fake concerns. Though, she realized that her pace had slowed to a lumber.

John quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Hey, what's buggin' you?"

Marie cocked her head to the side.

"You seem bothered."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Is that your gift? The power of observation?" She knew she was being a little harsh; after all he seemed to genuinely want to help, unlike so many others.

"Ok. You know what, never mind. I just thought you'd want someone to listen, or at least rant at." He shrugged and tuned away. "I guess not."

John got maybe one foot away before her voice stopped him.

"Pyro?"

His mutant name sound complete foreign to him this time. In the bar she was annoyed and would do anything to get rid of him, now she was basically asking for company. He thinks he preferred her calling him by his real name. It sounded quite timid and weak. And he liked that.

He turned around to find her hugging herself and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I guess I could use someone to talk to." She looked at him and gave those doe eyes that he always found irrespirable. This girl knew all the tricks, even if she didn't know it.

"Good. Now what'd ya say we go find somewhere more private." He wasn't entirely sure of why he suggested more private, but he must have for a reason.

Maybe subconsciously he wanted to see what he could get away with? Maybe he didn't want the possibility of any X-Men looking for her? Maybe he was actually being nice and cared about her privacy?

Whatever the reason, Marie didn't seem to care. She just nodded and took her place beside him.

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, Rogue entered what could have been an abandoned storage room, but was actually John's apartment. It made the bar look like the end of a deep, dark cave and the mansion look like Buckingham Palace. 

A small kitchen lay to the right of the door, and a hallway led to the living room.

"Make yourself at home." Pyro directed as he head to the fridge.

Marie took a seat on the couch and looked around her living room. Along with the ratty couch be a small recliner, and a stand with a TV. Other than that, not much else. She was guessing a bedroom and bath lay off the kitchen.

"Want anything?" John asked from the kitchen.

"Um, no thanks."

John returned with a beer in his hand and took his seat in the recliner. He watched Rogue fiddle with the buttons of her green trench coat, until the silence was deafening. He never did like uneasy silences.

"So, what sorrows were you drowning?"

Marie chuckled. "I believe the appropriate question would be what sorrows _weren't_ I drowning?"

Pyro just looked at the flame he had conjured up while she spoke. The flame encircled around his fingers, hooked around his thumb, then came back around his wrist.

"Call it whatever you like. It still doesn't change the fact that you're stalling."

"I just…" Rogue sighed. "I just don't know where to begin."

"How 'bout I start….How's that 'cure' working for ya?" It's the question that'd been on his mind since he saw her at the bar. He had noticed that she still have her gloves on, and that puzzled him.

Though what puzzled her was that when he asked, he sounded more concerned than arrogantly curious.

As if enthralled by the flame that played around his hand, Marie began to spill her guts without any concern to whom she was talking to, or what she was talking about.

"I don't think I've ever regretted anything more in my life."

John truly believed her. He knew he would be lost without his power, and he knew that on some basis, she would be too.

The Pyro that didn't care was about to say 'I told you so', but the John that did care decided against it. They may be on different sides now, but he still cared about her.

He didn't say anything, he just let her ramble. Talking out load was good for troubled times.

John would occasionally add the odd word, but other than that, he listened. And that was what Marie wanted.

He listened while she told him of her conflicting feelings about the 'cure'. About how she felt like she lost an arm, and a leg at the same time. About how she didn't feel as safe as she did with her power. About how Bobby had broken up with her three months after getting the 'cure'. Though that was no biggie. He even listened as she ranted about how even with the 'cure' Bobby wouldn't touch her. It was like her power could come back at any second and he didn't want to chance it.

Pyro laughed at this. Bobby was always a little thick when it came to women. Sure, he could catch 'em, he just didn't know how to deal with 'em.

Even Pyro knew that Rogue needed physical contact. A simple hand holding wasn't good enough. Though men can live without it, women can't.

Now it was four months with the 'cure', and she still hadn't of been touched. Not once. She wasn't only getting physically frustrated, she was getting emotionally frustrated. She was bound to blow one of these days.

John knew what she needed. Any kind of touching would be suffice.

* * *

"Stand up." John instructed as he came over to where she sat on the couch. 

"Why?" Rogue asked questioningly. _Is he kicking my out? Is he tired of my ranting?_

"Just stand up." The freaky politeness in his voice told her _'I guess not'_.

Rogue did as she was told, and was slightly startled when he turned her around to take off her jacket. Underneath, he found a black long sleeve form fitting shirt and blue jeans that hung off her hips. _Comfortably casual _John mused.

Rogue slightly relaxed. Now she knew he wasn't going to do anything disastrous to her well being…she hoped.

Ever so gently, Pyro placed his hands on the base of her neck, thumbs digging into the tense muscles.

Rogue went rigid for a moment, but then weakened to the repetitive motions of this fingers going in a circular pattern.

Slowly John moved his magic fingers across her shoulders to just below her armpits. Getting lost in the touch, Marie's eyelids drifted shut as her lips parted when a sigh escaped.

John smirked.

Pyro skillfully massaged his fingers into her ribcage and down her waist, then to the small of her back, up her spine, then back down.

Without realizing what he was doing, Pyro moved his hands to her waist and slid them underneath the hem of her shirt.

Rogue gasped at his touch but didn't move or pull away. Never had she experienced something so amazing, so trusting, so _intimate_.

Almost as if he was testing the waters, John carefully splayed his hands out on her lower back. When she stayed perfectly still, he took it as a sign to continue.

Applying small amounts of pressure, he moved his hands up her back. A vast expanse of crème coloured, blemish free skin lay open to him from the trail left by his hands as her shirt rode up at his wrists.

Again, Rogue sighed. She was sure that if the Brotherhood thing didn't work out, John could be a masseuse.

Moments later, Pyro felt his hands come in contact with the fabric of her bra clasp.

He cursed himself for wondering if her bra was green. It was her favourite colour after all.

His hands suddenly stopped at the clasp but he didn't take them away.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Marie knew he was asking permission to continue. Subconsciously, she nodded.

Pyro carried on this trek, this time hooking his thumbs around the hum of her shirt. Getting caught on her shoulders, the shirt would go no further. As if Rogue knew, she lifted her arms over her head, the shirt following.

Pyro smirked as his previous question was answered. There before him lay a dark green lace bra with two small clasps eyeing him mockingly.

John pushed his thoughts, which had certainly gone into overdrive, away as if struck by lightning; he instantly became aware of two scents co-mingling in his nostrils. Vanilla and Lavender. She was killing him without even knowing it.

When his right hand came to rest on her hip, Pyro heard another sigh come from her as her shoulders slumped in a most relaxed way.

Her left bra strap falling off her shoulder in the process.

Instinctively, the fingers of Pyro's left hand met up with it as he rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.

The half inch strap sifted through his fingers as his eyes trailed up the way it came to rest on the base of her neck.

He couldn't resist.

* * *

When his lips came in contact with her neck, Rogue couldn't believe it when she whimpered. She had lost the ability to talk a long time ago, but now she couldn't let go. 

If someone had of told her when she headed for the bar that St. John 'Pyro' Allerdyce was going to make her feel like this, she would have laughed in their face and told them to take a long walk on a short pier. This was surreal.

For the first time since he began this, whatever it was, Rogue mumbled a lingering "Mmmm…."

It wasn't much but it was all Pyro needed. A moment later he lifted his head to see that he had marked the prefect skin. John smirked into the crook of her neck. He had left his mark. Marked his territory. Silently said that she was his…if only for now.

Rogue seemed to scene this. Reaching for the hand that was on her hip, she pulled it up to the hollow of her breasts.

Pyro was dumbfounded. Was she actually wanting to do this? Although he wasn't complaining, he just couldn't believe he was so close.

Rogue on the other hand wasn't really all that shocked by her own behaviour. John was the only one willing to touch her, amazingly, at that. Anyway, she wasn't with Bobby anymore, so she had nothing to feel guilty about. She had always felt more connected with John anyway. Misunderstood outcasts...

Or maybe subconsciously, she was just doing this in spite. Since Iceman wouldn't touch her, she'd go to Pyro. She wasn't sure. She remembered her and John always had this 'tension' between them, but since Bobby made the first move, she couldn't really see what happened with John. Now she was seeing what she missed out. Thank god for second chances.

Using his free left hand, Pyro trailed a finger over the clasp that laughingly stared back at him. With her holding his other hand to her chest, he couldn't bloody well open the thing. It was hard enough with two hands, let alone one.

Like she was telepathic, Marie released his hand and reached back herself to the blasted clasp. Effortlessly, the clasp was unhooked.

Pyro watched in awe as the green lace fabric fell to the floor, all but forgotten.

He remained silent for a few minutes with only the slight sounds of movement to signal he was still alive. He had stopped his wandering for what seemed like forever but was only maybe a few seconds.

Rogue was about to ask what he was doing when her back came in contact with a hard, hot surface, and a pair of arms snaked around her waist to rest just below her breasts.

He had pulled her flush against his now bare chest.

John knew that whatever this was, it was for her benefit, but the contact between her bare skinand his hands wasn't enough to whet the insatiable appetite he had for her, for so long.

It was then, that Pyro said the one thing he swore he wouldn't say to anyone.

His lips grazed her ear.

"You're beautiful." Then trailed light butterfly kisses down her jaw.

"Oh…John…" she said in one of the most sinfully amazing breathy sighs her had ever heard. No one had ever said that to her before…not even Bobby.

The fact that this was very unlike him, didn't occur to Pyro. He knew what Rogue so desperately wanted from Bobby, but had failed to give her.

That's all that mattered.

The only thing that mattered was that she was with him, in his arms, sighing his name.

A few silent moments later, Rogue turned in his arms. Taking a second to look into each others eyes for any hint of hesitation, and finding none, they both leaned in for a kiss that was never though possible.

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the window of the barren bedroom, waking the white streaked brunette. 

_Where am I?_ She mused as she looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. Rogue tried to sit up but realized two things. One, she was definitely naked, and two, she definitely not alone.

Looking down, her eyes went from the arm that was draped over her stomach, to the body it coincided with.

Images came flooding back as the body of a visibly naked St. John lay beside her. A white sheet lay haphazardly over his body at the small of his back, and a leg stuck out at the far left. Scratch marks littered the pale skin of his back, and nail shaped indentations sprawled out on his shoulders.

Quietly disentangling from him, Marie quickly gathered the clothes that were in his bedroom, and the rest in the living room and headed for the door, not realizing that that would be the last time she would be touched.

Two moths later, the cure failed.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Ok, the rest of the chapters won't be this long b/c I had to fit the past in one chapter. The rest are much shorter….sorry. And I know Pyro ain't acting his usual self. Deal with it. It's through the whole fic, and you try showing love from a guy who never shows it. 

Review's makes me update faster ;) 'hint'


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

PLEASE DONT ALL DESRT ME! THAT LAST CHAPTER IS THE ONLY STEAMY BIT IN THE WHOLE THING, AND THE REST OF THIS GOES DOWN HILL FROM THERE...(own opinion)...I'D FEEL REALLYBAD FOR GETTING ALL YOU'RE HOPES UP THEN DASHING THEM...

* * *

The Present 

"Mommy!" A vigorous shaking woke the sleeping form of 25 year old Marie D'Ancanto from her peaceful slumber.

"Mommy, wake up!"

Marie rolled over and found herself staring into the emerald green yes of her 5 year old daughter, Ashley.

Ashley Jean D'Ancanto stood at her mother's bedside dressed in purple Winnie the Pooh pajamas and Eeyore slippers. Her shoulder length dirty blond hair stuck out ever which way and her wide doe eyes told Marie that she'd been up for quite a while. After all, she was a three foot tall bundle of energy.

"Mommy! Get Up!" The persistent whining coming from the little girl, accompanied by a sharp tug on the arm eventually get mommy upright.

"I'm up. I'm up." Marie reassured as Ashley bolted out the bedroom with a _thump thump thump _down the stairs to the kitchen.

Marie ran a hand through her matted hair as she adjusted to the Mississippi sunrise seeping through the windows of her bedroom.

The June sun was warm as it bathed the room with an almost white glow. Neighbourhood children could be heard laughing and screaming as the occasional dog bark would break in.

Marie stood from her bed and advanced towards the window. Not a cloud hung in the sky to impede the vast amount of baby blue perfection.

"Mommy!" Marie turned to see her daughter in the doorway again.

"I'm hungry." She held up a spoon to emphasize her point.

Marie came around the where her daughter stood.

"Well then, let's get breakfast."

Ashley squealed then took her mothers hand and pulled her down the stars.

Hand, you say? It was revealed only a few hours after birth that Ashley had developed some sort of resistance to her mother's power. Rogue was relieved. Throughout her pregnancy, Rogue feared she wouldn't be able to touch her child. Studies have shown that physical contact is beneficial to both mother and child. But with being untouchable, how would this affect her child. It seems her fears were unnecessary when the newborn latched on to her mother's finger.

Doctor Sarah Moore of Livingston Mutant Hospital had exclaimed to have never seen anything like it, but had given a possible explanation.

_Apparently, the antigens that made up the protein structure of Rouge's cells reversed when combined with that of the father, wherein making them incompatible. The result was a polar opposite DNA makeup, allowing a child to be developed.

* * *

_

"Okay," Marie directed towards Ashley, who was now at the kitchen table. "What would you like? Cheerios or Honeycombs?"

"Cheerios."

Marie rolled her eyes. Cheerios were always Ashley's favourite. Even as a toddler, she'd take a fist full from Uncle Logan's bowl, when he would visit, and put them in front of her and chow down. Logan would mind though.

Logan loved that little girl. He was in the delivery room when his surrogate niece was born. He was the only X-Men present. Actually, he was the only one who even knew about the pregnancy.

No, he wasn't the father, but he was the closest thing to a father that Rogue had. It would only make sense that he be present. He was the only one who she wanted to reveal about the pregnancy.

Of course, she didn't want to tell him, but knowing each other for so long, he could read her like a book. She spilled her guts when he said _'You okay, kid?'_ He knew everything…all except who the father was.

That Marie would take to the grave…But then again, everything about the youngster screamed his name. The blond throughout her hair. The dark green eyes. The innocent, yet mischievous smile. The temper tantrums she occasionally through. But the dead giveaway was the way she watched candles.

It was obvious.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Gee…who's the father? ;) I wonder… I also have no scientific background. The medical jargon is just mumble-jumble…that's why it makes no sense. Props to my sister for the doctor's name, the hospital, and the scientific jargon…altho, it's mostly fake… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

"Put on your shoes, and we'll go." Marie stood at the bathroom preparing herself for the day as Ashley scampered down the hall to the front foyer. 

Today was the neighbour's daughter's birthday. She was a year old than Ashley, but the two got along incredibly well. As did both parents. Aaron Drofnats was a chiropractor and his wife Amy was a stay at home mom. During the day she'd play babysitter after Ashley got home from Senior Kindergarten, while Marie was at work as a secretary at the local law firm.

Both Aaron and Amy were excellent people and very friendly. And the best part was that they weren't mutants…that Rogue could tell. She wanted to get as far away from mutants as possible. She wanted her daughter to live a life without prejudice, and without power induced violence. If that meant ignoring the fact that she was a mutant, so be it.

As Marie ran a brush through her hair, she took the time to study herself. She hadn't changed much in the past 6 years since she left the mansion and X-Men behind. Her hair was still dark brown with the white streak in the front. She was still tall and thin as ever. She still liked to smile, laugh, and have fun. She was the same Marie…Rogue… as before. The only difference was she didn't wear leather as much and she was now a mother.

"Mommy." Said Ashley as she entered the bathroom. "I need help." She held up a pair of pink Harley Davidson, size three running shoes Uncle Logan had bought her. They were her favourite. She wore them everywhere. That, and her matching leather jacket. She truly was the coolest kid in town all thanks to Uncle Logan. He really did spoil her rotten.

Marie bent down as Ashley sat on the toilet lid. Her head hung and a pout that mirrored her fathers, on her face. She still hadn't mastered the art of tying her shoes. She wanted to be able to show Uncle Logan that she was a big girl when he came to visit tonight.

Ever since Ashley was born, Logan would make it a habit to drop by one or two times a month. He was the only member of X-Men that even knew where Rogue had gone. He'd tell the mansion he was leaving for a couple of days, which for Wolverine wasn't unusual, slip off to Mississippi, then come back. No one was the wiser, or at least that's what Marie hoped.

Lifting a shoe, Marie slid it onto Ashley's foot.

"Remember that movie we were watching the other day?" Marie gently titled her daughter's chin to look at her face-to face. "The one about the dog who couldn't tie his shoes?"

"Patou!" Ashley's eyes lit up when she said the name of her favourite character from _Rock-A-Doodle._

Her mother nodded. "Do you remember the rhyme her used to sing to help him?"

While tying up the shoe, Marie said the rhyme.

"_Over...under…around…and through…That's how Patou ties his shoes."_

Marie did the same with the other shoe, repeating the rhyme, and having Ashley say it along.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?" Marie said as she taped her daughter playfully in the nose. Ashley smiled shyly.

"Ready to go to the party?"

"Yeah!" squealed the little girl as she sprung from her seat on the toilet and flew down the hall to the door.

* * *

Around four o'clock the party began to wind down. Between games, movies, and an entertaining clown, there were going to be a lot of exhausted children. 

Marie had stayed to help Aaron and Amy supervise the eight children that had been invited.

While out in the backyard gathering plastic plates and cups, she spotted Ashley staring intensely at a bundle of balloons tied to a fence post.

Then suddenly one balloon popped.

Then another.

And another.

Marie watched as one by one, each balloon would explode into tiny pieces and scatter on the grass.

Rogue felt an all too familiar shiver run down her spine. It had been a long time since something happened with no apparent reason.

Noticing her daughter shaking slightly as the picnic table where she sat, Marie went over to her.

Ashley looked as if she would burst into tears.

Marie picked up Ashley, who instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around Marie's waist.

Aaron and Amy came out seconds later.

"I heard a noise. What happened?"

"Oh," Rogue turned with Ashley in her arms. "The balloons popped and the noise startled her."

Aaron went over to the fence where the balloons once were. Not a single tree branch or point was in the way to cause the balloons to pop. Not even the tails of the balloons were left behind. Sure, he could figure one or two balloons popping, but thirteen in less than ten seconds? How unusual.

Aaron shrugged "Musta been something in the helium."

Marie just nodded as she turned her attention to the fence.

What were roughly thirteen balloons now lay thirteen limp strings dangling from a fence post.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I know it was a weak example of showing Ashley's power at work, but it was all I could think of. I wanted something simple to begin her power developments. And _Rock-A-Doodle_ was one of my fav movies as a kid. Did anyone catch the _Drofnats. _Reverse it. What do you get? My fellow Pyromaniacs at fanforum will understand ;) Also, about his wife's name ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

"Uncle Logan!" squealed Ashley as she launched herself into the arms of the man standing at the door. 

"Hey squirt." Said Wolverine as he entered the D'Ancanto household and set Ashley down. "What are you so happy about?" to which the girl just giggled.

"She's been waiting all night for you." Said Marie when she entered the foyer, dishtowel flung over her shoulder.

Logan walked over and gave her a hug, careful not to touch any skin the might be hanging out.

"Hey, kiddo, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good." She gave a weak smile, hoping that she sounded happier than she was. The birthday party incident enveloping her mind like a plague.

Logan noticed the underlying sadness in her voice, but before he had time to say anything, Rogue had turned and addressed her daughter.

"Okay, now that Uncle Logan is here, it's time for bed. Say goodnight."

"Night Uncle Logan" Ash said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Rogue told Wolverine, "There's beer in the fridge." And disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Twenty Minutes later, Rogue slouched in the chair across from where Wolverine sat on he couch. He watched as the woman, he'd come to consider a daughter, ran her hands, which were now gloved, over her face. She always put on gloves when she had company, even if it was Logan. She'd tell _human_ company that when she was a child she got severe burns on her hands from falling onto a woodstove. Her company would believe her. 

"You alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Marie waved off. Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't have 12 inch claws coming from my hands."

This was the exact same way he had found out about her pregnancy. Rogue gave in. He's gonna find out anyway.

* * *

Marie told him about what happened at the party. It doesn't seem like much, but when your 5 year old daughter stares at thirteen balloons and withinfive seconds they all pop, one may start to worry. 

She even told him about an incident a couples weeks ago, where her and Ashley had been watching _Beauty and the Beast. _Marie had gone into the kitchen to make some popcorn. She had just put the packet on the counter when the kernels inside began to pop. Though she was puzzled, Rogue didn't think anything of it at the time.

Then there was a time where she had been working in the flowerbed and the heads were missing off he Geraniums, and Petunias, with little bits of petal lying everywhere. She chalked it up to a bird or neighborhood cat.

Thought the evidence wasn't overwhelming, and somewhat minimal, Rogue had begun to believe that her daughter was developing a mutation. Nevertheless, she should have seen it coming.

It's true that all mutant genes come from the father, but is the fact that both of Ashley's parents being mutants had something to do with the young age?

Rogue wasn't sure.

She also wasn't sure of how she felt about this.

The mutant in her couldn't have been more ecstatic. Her daughter had a gift that set herself apart. She had the ability to do the impossible. Like mother-like daughter.

The mother in her couldn't have been more devastated. Rogue knew from personal experience that being a mutant was tough. You would be faced with fear, prejudice, and hatred, all because you were unique, or more powerful.

From the day Ash was born, Marie wanted nothing but a normally life for her daughter, or as normal as you can get with a mutant mother.

Now that she was developing a power, things would change. Things that _humans_ would either see as wrong or things that they had no choice but to accept.

Wolverine had sat silently as Rogue told him of her fears. Since the second Ashley was born, Logan hoped that even though she looked like her father, she didn't have any of him in her. Now, with this mutation, Logan couldn't help but notice the similarities.

Her father was a dangerous man who chose not to control his power, now she was going to grow up knowing that the wrong thought could demolish a building or obliterate a person.

_She had to learn how to control it._ Wolverine thought. _The sooner, the better._

"You should come back to the mansion." Logan spoke.

"What!" Marie's head shot up from where she know stood at the TV cabinet, looking at a picture of Ashley as a baby.

"The Professor can help her."

"No." Rogue shook her head. "I can't let her know."

"Know what?"

Rogue hung her head. Logan instantly knew.

"She doesn't know you're a mutant, does she?"

Again, Rogue shamefully shook her head.

"All she knows is that she's the only one that can touch mommy."

Wolverine questioned. "Why haven't you told her?"

"She's 5 years old! She can hardly spell her last name? How is she to know what a mutant is?"

After a pause, Logan came back to his previous thought.

"Come back to the mansion. Xavier will know what to do."

"I can't…I can't face them all."

"Who's _all_? No one that you know is there. Jean and Cyclops are gone. Colossus, Kitty, and Iceman all graduated. All that's left are me, Storm, and the Professor."

Marie wet her lips. "I left so they wouldn't find out."

"Find out what? Her father?"

"I don't want her to be isolated just because he's her father." Rogue explained. She couldn't help but realize that they kept referring to Ashley's father as 'he' instead of his name. She knew what people would think when they found out that she slept with the enemy.

"I know he's her father, and if I can deal with it, then certainly the Professor and Storm can."

"But ever since you found out, you haven't looked at me the same, have you?"

Wolverine knew she had a point. When he learned about her pregnancy, she was a scared, naive, teenager with no one to turn to. But when he found out that Ashley's dad was the enemy's right hand man, he had to admit, he was disappointed. Logan thought she had better judgment than that.

"Well, no. But I still haven't turned my back on you."

Point for Wolverine. He'd stuck by her, even when the father was revealed.

"And neither will they." He ended.

Rogue sat silently, staring at the leg of a coffee table. Logan moved over to take her hand.

"Do you want what's best for Ashley?"

"Of course I do." She answered incredulously.

"Well then, you know who's the best."

* * *

Reviews make me update fast ;)

**_Author's Note_**: Again, I know the examples of showing Ashley's power were weak, but it was all I could think of. I wanted something simple to begin her power developments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

"Marie. It's so nice to see you." Said Professor Charles Xavier as he wheeled around his desk. 

"You too, Professor." Marie spoke from the doorway to Xavier's office, Ashley tightly holding her gloved hand and Logan standing behind her.

Once Logan had convinced her that returning to the mansion, if only for a visit, was the right thing to do, they packed and took off the next morning. When Ashley had asked where they were going, all Marie had said was they were off to visit an old friend. Now they were in that old friend's office.

"Please come in, come in." he gestured to a couch where Marie took her seat, Ashley on her lap.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" indicating Ashley, who smiled shyly. Of course, he already knew, he just wanted to hear it from her.

"This is my daughter Ashley…Ashley, this is Professor Xavier. A friend of mommy's."

The Professor extended his hand, and Ashley lightly clasped onto it.

"Now," directing his attention to Marie, "I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you're here for a reason. Not just a social visit."

Marie glanced cautiously at Ashley, who was playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Perhaps," said Xavier as he sat up and turned his attention to Logan who sat on the edge of Charles' desk. "Logan, if you don't mind, could you keep Ashley occupied for some time? I need to talk with Marie and I'd prefer young ears didn't hear this?"

"Sure." Wolverine stood from the desk and waited at the door for Ashley.

Marie addressed her daughter. "Honey, now mommy has to talk with the Professor for a bit. Boring stuff. How 'bout you go with Uncle Logan, and I'll meet up with you in a little while."

"Okay." The little girl kissed Marie's nose then joined Logan at the door. He could tell she was saddened by the departure from her mother so he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.

"What'd ya say I introduce you to a friend of mine? Maybe we can get her to brew up some snow."

"Snow? Now?"

Logan nodded. "What better time of the year than June."

Once the door was closed, Xavier started the discussion.

"You're daughter's a mutant."

* * *

"How did…" Marie stopped mid-sentence. She had forgotten he was Telepathic. The Professor already knew why she was here. 

Xavier took her silence to explain his findings over the past 6 years.

"I know the reason you left 6 years ago was because you were pregnant. You didn't want anyone to know, nor did you want the identity of the father revealed."

Marie's head shot up. "You know!"

"I know you went out one night while the so-called 'cure' was reliable. I know you didn't come home till the next morning. I know you were afraid Mr. Drake and Logan would find out, and yes, to answer your question, I know who Ashley's father is."

Marie stood from the couch.

"You had no right to read my thoughts." _How else would he know all that? _

Xavier moved his wheelchair to where she stood near the window.

"Reading your thought had nothing to do with it. I never touched your thoughts. I could sense you weren't on the school grounds, your vagueness of your whereabouts told me you wished no one to find out, and the unmistakable resemblance tells me who Ashley's father is. I may be a Telepath, but logic was the only power at work."

Marie was shocked. She didn't think she was that transparent. She thought no one would be able to figure out why she left, or what happened. But then again, Professor X was almost like God. He knew everything.

"Did you know she would be a mutant?" Marie turned to face him.

Xavier shook his head. "Not until she was born."

Marie was confused. Charles explained.

"During one of my daily visits with Cerebro, seven new mutants showed up. Ashley was among them."

"Why not before she was born?"

"When a child is being formed, its life sign overlaps with that of the mother. I am unable to decipher the almost identical genetic makeup."

The Professor looked at her expectantly.

"Why?" Would it have made any difference?"

"Of course not. It's just would have been nice to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" he questioned. "The idea of your daughter spontaneously doing something humanly impossible?"

She sighed. "I don't know." Rogue felt like she backed herself into a corner. Professor X was right. Would knowing of Ashley's inevitable mutation made a difference? Would she have treated her differently? Would she have stayed at the mansion? These are questions Marie was glad she didn't have to answer.

After a few moments of silence, Charles spoke.

"Why did you come back? What did you expect to find?"

_That's a good question_, Marie thought.

"I don't know. I guess…I just wanted some answers."

"Did you get them?"

"No…yes…I don't know…I want to know why…I mean, I'm happy she has a power that she can do extraordinary things with and set herself apart, but I also wanted her to be what's considered _normal_. I know it can be tough being a mutant sometimes."

"Marie, there are just some questions that don't have answers. Why is she a mutant? Why are you a mutant? Why am I a mutant? We don't know. We just are. It doesn't make us any less _human_. It doesn't make us any less important as _beings_ either. It's just how life is."

* * *

As the door closed, Logan was making his way down the halls of the mansion with Ashley on his shoulders. If it had of been anyone else, they would have almost been ignored. But when a guy whose codename is Wolverine, and whose said to be an _animal_, walks around with a five year old covered in pink, one can expectantly get a few odd looks. 

But not to worry. Those looks would disappear with a simple glare.

The halls of the mansion were filled with students of all ages, going to and from class or just loitering. As he passed the lounge he saw two students getting a little friendly.

"Hey!" The students sprung apart. "None of that." The two students, not wanting to feel the wrath of one of the most intimidating mutants to ever walk the Earth, almost flew out of the room.

Ashley giggled as the pair ran down the hall.

Once at the end of the hall, Logan turned and exited out the building to the grassy backyard of the mansion grounds. There, they found Ororo Monroe, or more commonly known as Storm, sitting on the lip of a fountain.

"Hey, stranger."

Logan sat Ashley down and moved to give Storm a hug.

"Hey yourself."

Once they parted, Wolverine reached out his hand to Ashley who clasped it tightly.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Storm, meet Ashley."

Storm shook Ashley's hand gently. "Call me Ro."

Ashley smiled shyly. "Hi."

"She's gonna be staying with us for a few days. Her mom is in with the Professor right now, and I thought you might be able to brew up some snow."

"Sure thing." Ro still had some questions, but decided against voicing them with the child present.

* * *

"What aren't you telling me Logan?" Storm asked while her and Wolverine watched Ashley frolic in the small patch of snow that she managed to conjure up. 

"Come on Ro, I can't give you details."

"How do you know her? I mean, she looks just like…" Logan interrupted.

"I can't tell you anything. If you want to know, ask her mother."

"Who's her mother?"

It seems Wolverine didn't have to reply.

"Mommy!" screamed Ashley from where she was standing in three or four inches of snow.

Both Storm and Wolverine looked to the direction Ashley was watching.

Marie came walking up the path to where both adults stood.

"Hey, Ms. Monroe"

Storm engulfed Rogue in a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too…I see you've met my daughter." Marie said rather uneasily, indicating Ashley, who was now trying to make a snowman.

Storm looked like she could have been knocked over with a feather…or perhaps a small gust of wind.

"Uh…yeah."

_Daughter?_ She looked to be 5 years old. That would mean, she would had to of been…it instantly struck Ro like lightning.

This was the season she left!

* * *

Reviews make me update faster;) 

**_Author's Note_**: I have absolutely no idea how Cerebro works. That was just my take on how if _could_ work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**Ok, here we go. Pyro has arrived :D Fangirls squee! And to clearify, earlier I said that Iceman had graduated. After that, he left. He's not in this story, only mentioned...hope nobody deserts me now...**

* * *

"Hey Magneto." Callisto came trudging into the bunker where the Brotherhood had their hangout. "I got somethin' you might be interested in." 

Magneto turned from where he was discussing possible attacks with his right hand man, Pyro, who had taken the position when Mystique refused, claiming to have been betrayed.

"Don't keep me in suspense, my dear."

"Xavier's got himself a new mutant."

"As do I." Mags gestured to the growing crowd of Mutants behind him that had come to join the cause of Mutant superiority.

"Your point, Callisto." Pyro jumped in. He hated when people wasted his time, and Callisto was apparently pretty good at doing that.

"Slowdown Sparky." Callisto retorted while Pyro advanced towards her, hand at the ready. Magneto held up his hand to indicate Pyro to stop.

"What I have to say is what we've all be waiting for."

"Go on." Magneto was intrigued. If Callisto had sensed a powerful Mutant that could aid to their cause, the war between Mutants would be over, resulting in the defeat of X-Men.

"This one's explosive."

"Explosive?" Just the word got the metal maniac excited.

"She has the power of explosives."

A wickedly, awful, smile appeared on Magneto's face. Callisto was right. This could be what they were waiting for.

"There's only on problem" Callisto said when Magneto began tenting his fingers together in a way that would put Mr. Burns to shame.

"My dear, I don't see a downside to this." You could almost hear the gears turning in his mind. _What possibilities!_

"She's five years old."

"A child!" He was taken aback by the young age. He himself, hadn't developed his mutation till her was eleven.

Pyro also couldn't believe the young age. He wondered if her parent's were Mutants.

"The presence of her power isn't very strong. She must be in early stages of development."

Magneto nodded. "Thank you, Callisto. You've been most helpful."

* * *

Once out of earshot of the other Mutants, Pyro spoke. He knew what Magneto was thinking. 

"You're not actually thinking about taking this kid are you?"

"Why should I not be? This child could blow things to smithereens with just a thought."

"She's five years old!" Pyro stated. "If she's just developing now, she could be a ticking time bomb." He left out the part where he just didn't want to see a kid hanging around the Brotherhood bunch. He may be evil, but a kid certainly didn't deserve to see what they did.

"If I recall correctly," Mags retorted, "You were very much similar. Ready to explode at any moment."

"I wasn't five years old with a new power. I knew what I was doing."

"John…" Pyro cringed at the use of his given name. "…It sounds to me like you are against my discussion to take this child. This child could be the future. A glorious future, where those like us do not have to bow to pathetic Homo sapiens."

Pyro had heard this speech numerous times. Each time, a future of Mutant rebellion was promised. Yadda…yadda…yadda…. He had never heard the words future, pathetic and Homo sapiens, used in a sentence so much. And frankly, dashed hopes and promises were starting to get on his nerves. If he had to be honest with himself, this whole _take over the world_ thing was getting old.

"I'm just cautious. The last time you took another Mutant claiming to be the future, she almost wiped out all civilization."

Magneto sighed. "I must admit, I did take the bait." He said remembering how the Phoenix dematerialize human and Mutant alike, right before his eyes.

"But this child we can teach to control her power. After all, I have made you more powerful than you could have hoped by Charles."

"I'm just saying that we should be careful." Pyro relented. He knew there was no way he was going to talk Magneto out of this. What metal man wanted, metal man got.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster;) 

**_Author's Note:_** Again, short, but this scene had to be put in, even with such little substance. And I'm trying to make Pyro more mature, slightly more adult like….am I succeeding?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**I know everyone wants to have Pyro and Rogue meet, but it's coming up within the next 5 chapters. I can't be more specific then that. ;) Gotta keep my precious readers interested ;)**

* * *

Ro, Logan, and the Professor sat in his office as Marie told them all the details of the past 6 years….all except who Ashley's father was. She completely skipped over that part. _I took the cure, I got pregnant, the cure failed, I left_, pretty much summed it up. 

And to her surprise, they understood. They didn't judge or criticize her. They shockingly accepted it.

Rogue was relieved.

It had been hours since Marie had put Ashley to bed. Professor Xavier had given them a spare room for the duration of their stay. Ashley had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. A busy day of meeting new people and seeing wondrous things was now behind her.

Now it was Rogue's turn. Too bad she lay wide awake for the second night in a row. Sleep escaping her to be replaced with rapid thoughts.

Last night she had thought about Ashley, her newly found mutation, the possible repercussions and life changes.

Tonight, however, she thought about Ashley's father.

Not that thinking about _him_, was new.

Whenever she looked at Ashley she saw him. Whenever she woke up she thought about the way he looked that one morning. Whenever she went to bed she would thank the Lord for Ashley, and silently pray that _he_ was well.

She rarely talked about him to Logan, and when she did, it was never by name, just _'he'_, _'him'_, or _'her father'_. It seemed less painful.

Though she had never told him, Rogue knew that Logan knew how much it hurt when she parted from _Ashley's father_, for the second time in her life.

Waking up to see his boyish features, to turn around and never see them again almost caused more pain than the thought of not touching a single person. Though he did give her the most important person in her life, making her life meaningful again.

_Did she like him?_ He could be difficult at times, and he may be the enemy, but yes, she did enjoy his company and the way he made her feel special.

_Did she love him?_ He was arrogant, cocky, vain, angry, troubled, evil, disastrous, insanely problematic…and she loved him for all his faults. She wasn't sure why, but she did. Giving her Ashley was just another reason to love him. Not only did he give her the most intimate touches she ever felt, but he gave her a daughter, that was the most amazing gift to receive.

_Did she trust him?_ With her life? Yes. With Ashley's life? She assumed, yes. With her heart? Her heart told her yes, but her mind told her he could never love. Although she knew he was insanely jealous over her relationship with Bobby, she believed commitment just wasn't in him.

_Did she regret leaving him that morning?_ Um...she wasn't sure.

But she sure as hell knew that she wouldn't have wanted to of raised a child surrounded by Brotherhood members, and he would never come back to the mansion.

So things turned out the way they should have.

Marie rolled over to watch the sleeping form of her daughter. She silently chucked when she noticed, for amazingly the first time, that Ashley was most like her father when she slept (and through temper tantrums). Marie got an instant flashback to his body that lay draped over hers that morning. Eyelids closed, hair ruffled, mouth in a pout.

Just before she was overwhelmed with sleep, one question floated around her mind.

One question she didn't have to ask herself.

_Did she miss him?_

That was an easy one.

With all her heart.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster;)

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for it being so short, but you can only talk about someone's feelings for so long. And I just HAD to mention the pout. Aaron has the most delicious pout ever!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**Yes, Pyro and Rogue will be re-acquainted soon.**

* * *

Through the garage they came. Down the secret passageway, around the corners, left, right, then another left. The sliding hatch panel opened effortlessly as three members of the Brotherhood entered the hallway where the living quarters were located in Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. 

"This way." Said Callisto as she pointed down the hallway.

Even in the dim light, Pyro could remember every detail relating to this hall. Dark green carpet gave way under his feet. Dark mahogany wooden panels were placed strategically covering the wall to desway deciphering the locations of secret tunnels. Some painting hung on the wall. Various masterpieces of Leonardo Da Vinci, and Michelangelo hung between plaques of recommendation from the President to Mutant Right's organizations.

As they passed the sixth door on the left, Pyro had to stop. This had been his room.

A burned area of the wood near the doorknob was a reminder of the time his anger got the better of him and he released it the only way he knew how. A small dent lay in the wood, where Iceman's head had banged into one time during one of their Fire vs. Ice disagreements that got out of hand. Even the three scratch marks that Wolverine had made when he threatened to kick Pyro out, even though he didn't have the authority, for setting some curtains on fire.

"Yo, Sparky!" Callisto hissed. "You comin' or admiring the wood work?"

Pyro turned away from the door and regrouped with his fellow Brotherhood.

"Call me Sparky one more time and I'll singe your eyebrows."

"You can't run that fast."

"Excuse me." Magneto interrupted. Normally he enjoyed watching these two squabble, but now wasn't the time. "Perhaps you two can find some other time to insult the other's abilities. Now, we have more important things at hand."

Callisto and Pyro just glared at each other.

"Now Callisto, lead the way."

* * *

It was a quarter to three in the morning when Logan sat in front of the TV with a beer in hand. As usual, he found it difficult to sleep, so TV was the best option. Turing on the TV, he channel flicked until he landed on a documentary on the Discovery Channel about the Rocky Mountains in Canada. _Home sweet home! _Just as the narrator was about to introduce the climate variations between the base of the mountain and the peak, the shuffling of feet entered Wolverine's acute ears. Just by the frequency of the steps, Wolverine guessed there must have been three or four students. 

_Damn kids! Sneaking around in the middle of the night!_

Getting up from the couch, he headed his way up the stairs.

As he reached the floor, the shuffling seemed to stop.

'_Musta went back to bed.'_

Normally, he would have turned around and headed back to the TV and his beer, but there was something that said this was worth checking out.

* * *

"Wait." Said Callisto as they came three or four doors away from their intended target. "There's someone else it there." 

"What? You said she was alone." Magneto questioned.

"No. I said I knew where she was. You…" she pointed an accusing finger at Magneto. "…assumed she'd be alone."

The plan had been to go in, take the girl, and leave without anyone knowing. It was assumed she would have been alone, as her parent's presumably sent her here. The kidnapping, or as Magneto called it, _extraction for a greater good_, was to go as smoothly as possible.

Pyro smirked. He never liked the idea to begin with.

"Told ya this as a bad idea."

"Shut up." Callisto hissed and turned to Magneto. "Now what are we gonna do?"

It seemed no one had time to think about it.

"What he hell are you doing here?" and the sound of extending claws echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

Remember, reviews make me update faster;) 

_**Author's Note**:_ Again, short. The more important stuff will be longer. And I know the whole kidnapping plotline really sucks, and I know it makes absolutely no sense, but I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry…


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**So close. Can you sense the exictment?**

**Glad everyones likin' this XD**

* * *

Marie's eyes shot open. Reaching out, she felt where Ashley lay. She felt a warm spot on the bed, but no body. Marie bolted upright to find the shadowed outline of her little girl at the door. 

Marie got of out bed and went over to Ashley.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I heard noises."

"What did you…?"

Rogue stopped short when she heard a soft knock at the door. Marie moved Ashley back as she opened the door slightly. She was mildly surprised when Storm poked her head in slightly.

"Everyone okay?"

It seems Storm had heard the confrontation between Wolverine and the Brotherhood. When she got up to investigate, she found Wolverine standing in front of Rogue's door with Magneto, Pyro ad Callisto on the opposite side of the hall. She was only slightly surprised to see Callisto, but not completely shocked. It seems, she had recovered from the Alcatraz incident where she was struck by millions of volts of electrical current.

"Yeah," Marie said. "We're fine. Why?"

"Magneto's here. "Storm said in a hushed voice.

Rogue was dumbfounded. The last she had heard, Magneto had been de-mutantified on Alcatraz Island six years ago. But then again, when she got the 'cure', it lasted only a couple of months.

"What? Why? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell, no ones been hurt. The Professors in with Cerebro so he has no idea what's going on. But I don't know why they're here."

"They?" Rogue asked. _Please not him…please not him…please not him…_

"Yeah, Callisto, and …" Ororo trailed off and diverted Marie's eyes.

Marie stood in silence for a moment.

_Of course he would be here_, she thought. After all, he is Magneto's right hand man. The question of 'why' he was here didn't enter her mind. Just the thought of him being here was enough to get her heart racing and her mind wandering.

_What happens if he finds out about Ashley? What will he say? What will he do? What will I do? What should I do? _

It seems the choice wasn't hers to make.

"You stay here with Ashley. Logan and I can handle this."

Marie shook her head.

"No. I want to help." Two _against three isn't very fair._

"_Rogue, you don't…"_

"I want to. I can deal with it." But truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure of _what_ she could deal with. The fact that _he's_ the enemy should have helped her get over him. Too bad, it seemed to strengthen what they call 'forbidden love'. She knew it would be difficult to face him, but she knew she would have to put it behind her…like she thought she had.

_Just ignore him,_ she told herself. _If you pay no attention to him, everything will be fine. And he certainly won't go out of his way to talk to you._

Marie just hoped she didn't have to look at him. If she took one look into those emerald green eyes, she knew she would crumble.

Rogue turned to Ashley.

"Okay, sweetie, mommy has to leave for a little bit. How 'bout you go back to bed, and I'll be here when you wake up."…_I hope._

Ashley shook her head and latched onto her mother's legs.

"No." she pouted. "Don't go."

Rogue smiled sympathetically.

"Ash…"

"I come."

"Maybe," said Storm, "she should come."

Ororo couldn't help but see the fear enter Marie's eyes.

"What?"

"We don't know what they're doing?" Storm explained. "Maybe Magneto out there is a diversion from something in here." They had no idea of what Magneto was planning, so they couldn't rule out any possibility.

"What if the whole point it to get her out there?" Rogue argued. "For all we know, he could have heard about her power and is here for her." Little did Rogue know she was right.

"At least is she's out with us, we can keep an eye on her. She's safer with us, then alone in here."

Storm watched as conflicting emotions ran across Marie's face.

_Should she stay here? Is Ashley really in danger? What will John thing if he sees her?_

After moments of silence, Marie gave in.

"Stay close to mommy." She told Ashley as all three opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster;) 

**_Author's Note:_** The reunion is coming up…like OMG!... I couldn't figure out how to write X in, so he's in with Cerebro and has no idea what's going on…don't know if that's how it works tho…


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**Finally, the moment you've all be waiting for has arrived! Hope it's satisfactory...**

* * *

"What are you doing here Magneto?" Wolverine was anything but pleased at that late night visit. 

Magneto stood across from his with Pyro at his right and Callisto at his left.

"Can't an old friend just drop by for a visit?" said Magneto deceptively.

"Not when it's 3 o'clock in the morning, and not when that 'old friend' is you."

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm not wanted here." Mags pouted falsely.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" said Storm with Rogue and Ashley behind her.

"Ah, Storm, Rogue, it's nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same." Replied Rogue with Ashley tightly holding her hand, huddled behind her. Marie focused all her attention on Magneto, Logan, or the hand she was holding to prevent herself from looking at John.

John on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

His mouth lay slightly agape as if to gasp while his eyes followed her moving form to where she stood off to the side of the X-Men with a little girl turned into her legs.

_She's not supposed to be here,_ he thought. _Why is she here?_

It was about this time that John turned his attention to the girl. Even in the dim light of the next hallway, John could see the highlights of blonde through-out her hair. But that was all. With the girl's face turned into Rogue's legs, he couldn't make out much more.

The little girl looked too attached to Marie to be just some random mutant. And the skin on skin contact puzzled John. He had heard about mutant children developing immunizations to their parent's power. _Could this be the case? Was Rogue the girl's mother?_ Rogue's protectiveness of the girl said probably yes.

_Must be Bobby's_. John thought bitterly. Even after all this time, he still got bitter when referring to Iceman and Rogue's relationship. The logic of math, and the conversation he had with Rogue years ago about how Bobby was still too afraid to touch her even after the 'cure', never donned on him.

"Oh, Marie," Magneto tore Pyro from his thoughts. "I thought after all this time, we could put the past behind us." He said referring to the time he almost killed her on the Statute of Liberty.

Pyro had heard the story, but still couldn't help but feel bothered by the fact that his boss, as it were, was so close to killing the girl…I guess woman now…that he thought about everyday. He was shocked to fell anger towards Magneto, but proud for Rogue standing up to him.

"Death is kind hard to forget." Marie stood her ground.

"Speaking of forgetting, I do believe you forgot to introduce me to you're friend." He said indicating Ashley.

"No," Marie stated. "I didn't forget, I just neglected to."

Pyro felt another surge of pride for Rogue's boldness. Evidently, the past 6 years had changed her. He smiled.

"No need to be rude. It's just common courtesy."

"It's none of your business." Jumped in Wolverine who had been standing idle.

Magneto waved him off. "No matter…"

Pyro seemed to tune out everything as he saw Ashley turn her head to the direction of the group.

He had expected to see ice blue eyes, and a goodie-two-shoes smile. What he saw was unexpected.

* * *

As the not-so-civil conversation between Wolverine and Magneto continued, John ignored the two men and concentrated on the 5 year old a few feet from him. 

Her arms were wrapped around Rogue's legs for dear life and she looked terrified about the group in front of her.

For reasons unknown to him, Pyro felt the tinge of guilt for causing her fear.

The girl's wide doe eyes flickered between the group of mutants. Wolverine, to Magneto, then finally settling on John.

John raised an eyebrow when he found himself staring into the most amazing pair of bright green eyes he had ever seen…except in the mirror.

He instantly amended his decision of Frosty being the father. Bobby had blue eyes, and Rogue had brown.

He knew Rogue had brown eyes because that one night oh so long ago, he had spent more time looking into her eyes than breathing. Those eyes would forever be etched into his memory.

But the green eyes staring back at him puzzled him.

_What is wrong with you man_, he asked himself. During battles he had not once thought of the people involved…just that they were a means to an end. But now, staring into those freakily familiar eyes, he shocked himself by feeling quilt and remorse. Normally, he was far enough away from the battle to not see the woman and children that would become collateral. But seeing the little girl huddled to Rogue, and the protective hold that Rogue had over her, bothered him.

Maybe it was the innocence in the way her eyebrows furrowed in worry, or maybe it was the fear for the little girl that Rogue tried so hard to cover in her eyes.

Rogue's fingers sifting through the girl's hair distracted Pyro from her eyes. The way Rogue threaded her fingers through the dirty blonde tresses reminded John of the way a mother would do to sooth a child. All the evidence that they were mother and daughter was starting to add up painfully obvious.

From out of no where, a jealousy rose in John that could have almost out-powered the Phoenix.

_Who was the girl's father? Who had Rogue willingly given herself to that she trusted enough to father her child? Who had out beat Iceman?_

The thought of Iceman not being the father made him jovial, but that was only an added bonus.

Curiosity got the better of him.

Pyro desperately wanted to know.

He was going to figure it out.

Instead of paying attention to the events at hand, he gathered all the facts.

_Rogue took the cure roughly 6 years ago…_

_Callisto had said the girl was 5, give or take a couple months…_

_A pregnancy is 9 months…_

_During the cure, she had been with Bobby…and …!_

John's heart skipped a beat.

_She had been with me!

* * *

_

There ya go! Happy now? Reviews make me update faster;)

_**Author's Note**: _Again, more mature Pyro. Hope I'm conveying it right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**Sorry, for how slow Pyro is at this, but it's sorta a denial thing. Part of him doesn't think he could be the father, the other part kinda hopes it, but he's not quite sure. **

* * *

_She had been with me!_

If he had of had any less self control, John would have burst out laughing.

_Me? Her father? Ha! God man, I should be a comedian._

As funny as the idea sounded, John couldn't escape the slight flicker of hope that he felt engulf him.

And everything did add up. The age, the hair, the eyes, the way Rogue purposefully wasn't looking at him.

Now his curiosity was pegged.

He had to know.

_Could he be?_

_

* * *

_Without thinking about where he was, what he was supposed to be doing, or who he was surrounded by, John moved from his position beside Magneto and advanced towards Rogue and the girl. 

As soon as Pyro moved, Magneto and Wolverine's war of words stopped.

"Where are you going?" Wolverine questioned.

John paid no heed to him.

Wolverine could have stopped him but he was too far away. There was no way he could keep an eye on both Magneto and Pyro.

Callisto and Storm, who had been eyeing each other, started glancing at each other and towards Pyro. Neither willing to make the first move.

Magneto watched his right hand man move towards his former friend with interest. This wasn't part of the plan, but anything to get closer to the girl would do.

He was surprised to say the least, when Pyro knelt in front of the girl, other than turn a fireball on the X-Men and take the girl.

Though, he knew he should have been less surprised.

It was obvious even back when they all worked to together…sorta… to defeat Stryker. Though Magneto didn't know about the night they shared, he knew of Pyro's jealousy towards Bobby, and his interest in the white streaked girl.

Magneto believed long ago, that if Pyro had of been involved with Rogue back when he defected, he probably wouldn't have left. He also believed Rogue could be the only thing that Pyro would think worth returning for.

Magneto had always subconsciously feared the woman for that. She had the power over Pyro that Magneto himself would never have. Even if she didn't know it.

Hatred is a strong emotion, but it was love that could do unbelievable things to people.

* * *

As Magneto, Wolverine, Callisto, and Storm watched Pyro kneel in front of Ashley, Rogue did the exact opposite. 

Turning her head into the wall, she clenched her eyes shut until tears formed, and prayed the Lord take her now.

_Did he know? Could be have figured it out? Of course, not._ She gave no indication that said he as the father. She wasn't that obvious.

_Was she?_

_Maybe he's just curious. Maybe he thinks she's Bobby's. Maybe he wants to have an opening to jab Bobby or insult life choices._

Marie didn't even think this could be part of Magneto's plan.

John does his own thing. He's too stubborn to fully do as he's told.

Marie's prayers that John would just forget about her were ignored when she felt the warmth of a finger under her chin.

John had spent the better half of one minutes examining and analyzing the features of the girl in front of him.

Far away he could make out hair and eye colour only, up close he finally figured out why Rogue failed to meet his eyes.

Growing up, Pyro hadn't spent much time in front of the mirror, but it only took a glance to see the similarities between himself and the girl.

Yes, she had Rogue's nose and shy appearance, but everything else was his. The bright green eyes, the cheek bones, the mischievous twitch of her lips.

John nearly toppled over when the girl gave him a shy smirk, as if she knew. She even had his smirk!

He needed to be sure.

Pyro stood up and used his index finger underneath Rogues chin to direct her head to turn to him.

The heat radiating from his finger shocked her, and she had to gasp. It was a simple gesture but the intimacy of his touch hadn't been re-captured since that night 6 years ago.

Her eyes shot open when she realized he had failed to remove his finger from her chin.

With the back of her head against the wall, and her hands protectively on Ashley's shoulders, she had no other choice.

"Please…" Tears surprisingly welled up in her eyes, as she spoke just above a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

The small crowd of mutants surrounding them watched in stunned astonishment as Marie's lips moved with no hint of anger or hatred on her face. With her speaking in a whisper, her words became just lip movements, that none could decipher.

John spoke no words as he removed his finger from her chin when a slight tingle began to develop. He stared intently at her as he got lost in here eyes. Sadness, emptiness, and pain mixed with images of happiness from a child.

Pyro lifted his eyebrows as if to ask a question.

Rogue knew what that question was.

_Am I her father?_

A single tear ran down her cheek as Marie bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

5 chapters left. Reviews make me update faster;) 

**_Author's Note:_** Da da daaa! There it is! Confirmation!...as lame as it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**I think this is one of my worst chapters, but it had to be put in. I just couldn't figure out the wording, and mentality of it. Sorry for cheese...**

* * *

John couldn't believe it. He had a daughter! A beautiful one at that. 

He had never seen someone to beautiful…all except her mother.

His whole life he had either failed, or lived a horrible existence. But here, right in front of him, starring up at him with deep green eyes that held more wisdom that her age foretold, was his redemption. A rebirth. A reason to break away.

Since Alcatraz, John hadn't been the same. He had seen his life flash before his eyes when other mutants and humans were de-molecularized feet from him. After he was head butted by Iceman, he came to, to see throngs of people running for their lives.

John had always believed that when his time was up, it was going to be in battle.

_Better to burn out than fade away..._

But when the time came, Pyro realized he didn't have the will. He didn't want to die. And he certainly didn't want to die with a list of unfinished business a mile long.

Since then, Pyro had committed himself to checking off that list.

Perfect mutation. Check!

Become a force to be reckoned with. Check!

Experience the thrills of life. Check!

See Rogue again. He had certainly done that.

Become my own man. It was kinda funny how the previous point, had now given him an avenue to do his final point.

For years, he had either been under the thumb of Xavier, or shadowed by Magneto.

For some time, he had wanted to break way. Try something new. The monotony of day in, day out planning total annihilation or domination of humans was wearing a little thin.

Although the boredom of same song, same tune wasn't his only reason to breakaway.

When you're with Magneto, you're guaranteed one thing. To never stay in the same place long.

When you're constantly on the move, it doesn't give you much time to meet people, and Pyro would never admit it to anyone, but he was lonely.

One night stands just weren't what they were cracked up to be. He'd been used to people not giving a damn about him, but he couldn't escape the memory, of the only person who did. Rogue. Although he wouldn't let on, he appreciated her friendliness towards him, and her interest in his well being.

The morning he woke up alone was a reminder as to how much he missed her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her eyes. Her, just being there. A reminder of all the things he didn't have, and secretly wanted.

But now he had a daughter. And if he worked things right, he would have her mother too.

Pyro knew Magneto would do anything to get the girl, but now that it was revealed that the girl was his kid, John was going to protect his child at all costs.

John was broken from his thoughts by a tug on his hand. He looked down to see Ashley looking up at him.

Ashley surprised everyone when she disentangled herself from Marie and stretched out her arms to John.

"Daddy." She simply said with a matter-of-fact smile on her lips.

Rogue took a sharp intake of breath. She had expected Ashley to call someone 'daddy' but never had she imagined it would be John…however much she hoped.

Neither did she imagine what came next.

Bending down, John picked up the 5 year old and placed her on his hip.

Rogue felt an overwhelming surge of happiness engulf her as she watched father and daughter. It was a sight she had never expected to see, but had longed for.

It was already obvious that Ashley had herself wrapped around her father's finger, when she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

A maliciously evil laugh cut thought the serene beauty.

"Daddy?"

Pyro turned his head to the direction of the voice to see Magneto with a greasy smile on is face. "Daddy?' Mags repeated through fits of laughter. "Oh, my dear, I do believe you have the wrong mutant."

Although on the exterior Magneto looked smug and surefire, inside, he was dealing with conflicting logic. It was all too possible that Pyro could be the girl's father, he just couldn't see it. Pyro had left the X-Men years ago and it was presumed, that was the last time he saw her.

Pyro turned to Magneto just as Ashley lifted her head off his shoulder.

Magneto had to eat his words.

He instantly saw the resemblance between his right hand and the child. The similarities were too frequent, and he had to take another look. Sure enough, 'daddy' was the correct word.

"Pyro?...explain yourself."

"There's nothing to explain." The hot tempered mutant said. "She's my daughter, and the reason you came here no longer exists." Marie touched John's arm. _They had come for Ashley!_

"I'm sorry, Pyro. Are you telling me that I must cancel my plans?"

"Yes. You're coming no where near her."

Rogue's earlier fears about what he would do if he were to find out about Ashley, vanished as John spoke. He was protecting her. He was going against his boss, as it were, for his daughter.

Marie never thought that possible.

"It sounds to me like you are against me."

Pyro turned around to put Ashley back in Marie's arms. As he bent down to place her there, he discreetly whispered into her ear.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Rogue was momentarily shocked but covered quickly. _He said 'you'…as in the both of 'you'…_

John turned back around to face magneto.

"I'm neither will you, or against you." He stated "But if you come anywhere near Rogue or my daughter, I'll have no choice but be against you."

Wolverine, Storm and Callisto just stood in stunned silence. Neither sure what to say, but absolutely dumbfounded as the events unfolded.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Pyro."

"This has been a long time coming."

"I'm sure it has." Said the metal manic as power sprang to life in his silvery-grey eyes. "But no matter. I will have what I came for."

* * *

There ya have it. As cheezy as it was. Only 4 more chapters left. 

Reviews make me update faster;)

**_Author's Note: _**Pyro is so OOC…and I apologize for people who wanted normal Pyro, but it wouldn't have work how I planned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

Within an instant, Magneto had the claw baring Wolverine held motionless against the far wall of the hallway. Logan struggled against the hold, to no avail. Callisto had also bound at Storm, who were now half way down the hall giving the other everything they had. 

Magneto then directed his attention to the three remaining figures. Pyro, Rogue and Ashley. With Charles in with Cerebro, this would be a short battle.

"Don't worry Pyro. I learned long ago that you never wear anything metal in my presence. However, there is one person who still has a minute amount running through her veins."

John didn't have time to ponder who that person would be when Marie shoved Ashley into his arms and was lifted into the air.

"Mommy!" Ashley screamed

_That's right! She absorbed some of Magneto's power on Liberty Island._

Pyro moved Ashley so she was between him and the wall. He bent sown till he was at her level.

"I need you to stay here. Can you do that?" She nodded.

"Good."

John turned around to face Magneto who now had Wolverine and Rogue held up to the wall with one hand.

Though Magneto had a hold of the metal in her system, Rogue could still move. There wasn't a large enough trace of metal to disable her completely, allowing her to move, ever so slowly. It was like fighting your way through peanut butter.

"My terms are easy, Pyro. Them, for the girl."

"Don't do it, Pyro." and "No." came simultaneously from both Logan and Marie.

"Please, Pyro. I don't wish to fight you. Hand over the girl, and I'll release them."

John was at a crossroads. He had known for a long time that Magneto had learned about his supposed non-existent feelings for the youngest member of the X-Men. He had just hoped it would never be brought up.

_Does he give up Rogue…and Wolverine… for his daughter? Does he give up his daughter for Rogue's safety?_

"You're weak, John." Magneto told him as if he was no longer worthy of being called by his mutant name. "You don't want to give up your daughter nor do you want to give up her mother…and Wolverine." He said with disgust.

For as long as he could, Pyro had tried to hold off his anger. Getting mad and causing unnecessary danger won't help anything. John's anger was getting the better of him though. If it had of been just Wolverine, there'd be no problem but with Rogue now in Magneto's grasp, John felt conflicted.

Ashley was his daughter. There was no way in hell that he was going to give her up. And Rogue was his daughter's mother, and the woman he'd pined over for years, who he was definitely interested in even when he was with X-Men.

"Either way, you loose, John."

"No, you've lost. You came here for her," he said gesturing to Ashley. "You're leaving without."

And with that, Pyro lit a spark and directed his hand at Magneto, who had no time to react.

The sleeves of Magneto's cape instantly engulfed into flames. With no other choice, he released his hold on Rogue and Wolverine, and patted down his cape, flames crawling up his arms.

Rogue ran over to Ashley as Pyro watched Magneto trying to quell the flames.

Just as Wolverine moved to step, a body was hurled at him, he didn't have time to duck when he was knocked onto his stomach, by Storm's body colliding with his.

"Sorry." She said as she got up and headed down the hall to where she fought Callisto.

Magneto had just managed to extinguish the flames covering his cape when Pyro shot another at him. Moving as quickly out of the way as possible, Magneto raised both his hands.

The metal plaques that adorned the halls of the mansion sprung to life as they were turned into disks of floating projectile weapons.

Wolverine jumped behind a ceramic statue of Christopher Dunn, one of the very first mutants to ever be recorded in history, as the projectiles were launched.

Rogue was crouched over Ashley as Pyro continued to berate Magneto in flames while dodging the missiles.

Some plaques managed to make there way further down the hall where Storm and Callisto battled.

Callisto had Storm in a choke hold and was driving her knee into Storms ribs.

Storm was through with playing nice.

Her eyes went white as wind filled the hall Callisto was blown away from her hold on Storm and crashed into a wall. It took her seconds to regain her balance, but it was too late.

Storm conjured up a mini tornado that swept across the hall of the mansion towards Callisto. Callisto's speed couldn't help her out when she was pulled into the vortex of the tornado and flung out a bay window at the left of the hall. Glass shattering into a million pieces as Callisto fell four stories.

Storm ended the tornado and looked out the window. Callisto unconscious body lay sprawled on the mansion grounds.

Meanwhile, Pyro continued to assault Magneto with third degree burning flames, as plaque projectiles flew at him. When Pyro moved his head, he noticed he was coming face-to-face with a stray plaque.

He was about to duck, when the plaque exploded into tiny pieces. John turned around to see Ashley facing him from her position huddled underneath Rogue.

Another plaque exploded from behind him as Ashley continued to look fixedly at random plaques.

Marie watched in astonishment as random plaques would explode into oblivion.

_Was she controlling it on her own?_ Marie thought, _or is she exploding them from fear?_

Once all the metal disks were thrown, Magneto was running out of options. _Does he continue and try for the girl?_ _Or does he leave without her?_

When Pyro aimed another flame towards him he decided his second option would be the wisest…for now.

Bringing up his right hand, Magneto de-hinged the elevator door to his right, from its place on the wall, and used it as a shield from the flames. Then in one swift move he launched it towards the fellow mutants.

"John!" screamed Marie as he backed up and used his body to cover Marie and Ashley from the oncoming metal slab.

* * *

There's the battle...as lame as it was. 3 more chapters sniff

Reviews make me update faster;)

**_Author's Note:_** Well, there's the fight. Ok? Awesome plaque idea, right? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

* * *

Dust, metal plaques and broken glass littered the rear hallway in the adult quarters of the mansion. 

Ashley and Rogue were pinned to the wall with Pyro's body shielding them, from the elevator door that Magneto had used as a projectile.

With her back flush against John's chest, Marie relished in the irony. Even with the mini battle going on and the destructive force of Magneto, she still felt safe. John had his hands positioned against the wall on both sides of her shoulders, boxing both her and Ashley in, as if it was the most indestructible guard to exist.

She told herself he was only doing this to protect his child, but somewhere deep inside, she hoped there was something more.

As the noise from the battle subsided, Marie became aware of the deep, shallow breathing she herd…or more of felt. The hair at the base of her neck moved with every breathe John took with his nose almost buried in her hair.

Though, this was a minor distraction from Ashley's shaking. Marie ran her fingers through the girl's hair and bent her head down as best she could.

"Shh…it's okay, honey."

When the only sounds that could be heard was the ragged breaking of four adults and a child, John moved away, but only slightly, from the bodies he was huddled up against.

Turning his head to look around, Pyro surveyed the hall. Plaque projectiles slept motionless on the floor, the elevator door missile rest a mere three inches from their feet, black burnt wood lay exposed to all from underneath the carpet Magneto stood on. And Magneto? He was no where to be seen.

_Musta figured he was outnumbered_, John mused.

"Everyone ok?" asked Wolverine who had Storm protectively in his arms from behind a statue.

"Yeah, we're good." Broke in Rogue, who Pyro completely forgot he was up against.

Moving away, he gave room to Marie as Ashley jumped into her arms.

The clambering of feet brought their attention to the stairwell. At least fifteen students stood in their pajamas with eyes wide and mouths hung open.

"What happened?" said a student with rainbow coloured hair. "We heard lots of noise, but Kevin…" the oldest student at the mansion, "…told us to stay downstairs." Said another.

"It's nothing. Now, go back to bed." Said Storm as she ushered the children down the stairs. "We'll explain tomorrow."

Once Storm and the children were out of sight, Marie went over to John, who stood idle since the battle ended, and placed a comforting hand on his jacket covered arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Pyro nodded as he watched Ashley fidget in her mother's arms.

The instant Marie sat Ashley down; she put up her arms to John.

Pyro cautiously bent down to pick up the girl, and rested her on his hip. She immediately snuggled into his neck. All the while, Logan keeping a watchful eye on him.

Logan thought it was one of the most bizarre scenes he had ever seen, and being X-Men, he'd seen his fair share. But Pyro holding a 5 year old girl in his arms topped it all.

Rogue on the other hand, felt a swell of happiness rise in her. She was witnessing father-daughter bonding that she thought long impossible. A content grin making its way to her lips.

"I suppose this means we owe you a thanks." Wolverine said when the silence was too much.

"I didn't do this for you." Pyro simply stated. "I did this for her." He said gesturing with his head to the girl in his arms. Though, he also could have been gesturing to the girl's mother who stood beside him. Wolverine wasn't sure.

"Yeah, well…thanks." Said the man with twelve inch claws, and then walked away.

Marie, John, and the now sleeping Ashley were left surrounded by debris in the dimly lit hallway.

Not willing to breach the subject, John gestured to Ashley.

"Shouldn't she be in bed?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Once Marie had put Ashley to bed, with John close behind her, they closed the door and stood in the devastated hallway. 

"Thank you." Rogue started, softly with her arms crossed.

Pyro nodded.

"Where you ever gonna tell me?" he said after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." Rogue sighed.

"Tell me now." John stated as if he still didn't know.

Marie looked perplexed.

"But you already…"

"Tell me now." Pyro repeated softly.

"Alright." Rogue relented. "John, you're her father."

John shrugged "Was that so hard?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly. "It's more complicated than that. You know it."

"How?" he continued when Rogue looked away. "Because we're on opposite sides? Because you didn't want me to be her father? Because I'm not good enough?"

Of whatever reason, John felt no any animosity or anger towards her. He actually felt sorry that he had to bring this up. This was probably a painful and difficult decision.

For the second time that night, Marie felt tears of frustration beginning to form.

"Because I thought you wouldn't care!" Marie walked to the broken window to lean against the sill.

John followed her and when he reached her, he saw a tear lazily descending down her cheek. Without a hesitation, he reached out and wiped her tears away.

By now it was a quarter passed four and the moon hung low in the sky ready to be replaced by the morning sun. The grounds of the school were coated in a white glow while dark shadows lay haphazardly amongst trees and bushes.

White highlights bathed the pair as they stood looking into the darkness of night. Their body's silhouetted by the moon.

Rogue closed her eyes to the warmth of his touch. Though his fingers only made contact with her skin, just briefly, Marie could feel herself relaxing. It was both a fear and a pleasure that he was never afraid to touch her. She hated that he was so brazen, but loved it all the same.

"You thought I wouldn't care?" John finally said after a few minutes. "What makes you say that?"

Marie just bit her lip.

"Come on, Rogue. Did I give you an indication that I wouldn't care?"

"You didn't know! How could you care?"

"I thought it'd be obvious." John pointed out.

Marie looked at him questioningly.

"What was obvious?"

Pyro looked away and played with a broken piece of glass on the sill.

"That I cared."

* * *

2 more chapters left. This is getting sad. 'pulls a tissue and wipes nose' Reviews make me update faster;) 

**_Author's Note_**: Short, but oh so sweet. Now, we're gonna get to the sensitive Pyro…Eww! I know. But what can ya do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Rogue vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**1 more chapter! Man, this is sad...**

* * *

Marie stood in silence. What was she supposed to say after a confession like that? 

When Rogue didn't respond, he continued.

"You know, that night, I though we had something. I thought we were passed that whole awkward tension. I thought you actually liked me."

"I did, John. I still do." Marie assumed.

"They why did I wake up alone with my only reminder of you, the smell of you in my sheets?" He said rather calmly.

Rogue instantly felt guilty. She didn't figure he would have been upset about her leaving that morning. Obviously, she was wrong.

"I…it wouldn't have worked." She insisted. "You were Brotherhood, I was X-Men! You wouldn't come back to the mansion and I certainly wasn't going to raise a child with the Brotherhood."

"We could've broken away."

Rogue scoffed "Would you've actually left Magneto for me, or a child?"

Pyro couldn't answer. He truly didn't now about _then_, but he certainly knew _now_.

"I just did, didn't I?"

"We're not talking about now. We're talking about then."

"Well than, let's talk about now."

"What about now?"

"You, me and Ashley."

Marie just looked at him.

"I want to be a part of her life, Rogue."

"How?" Marie sighed. She just didn't see how things could work.

"We'll think of something."

Marie didn't say anything.

After moments of silence, she finally spoke, changing the topic.

"I never told her anything about you. I guess she just figured it out that you were her father."

"She's a smart girl…Just like her mother."

"She's seems quite smitten with you." Rogue said remembering that before he even spoke with her, Ashley had gotten a hug out of him. "She's never taken someone like that before."

Pyro looked at her thoughtfully.

"Is she the only one?" referring to being smitten.

Even in the moon lit darkness, John could see her blush as she turned her head away.

Pyro moved to her side, and turned her to him with slight pressure on her arm.

Rogue turned and was backed up against the sill.

Her breath caught when it registered how close they were.

Pyro had his hands placed on either side of her resting on the sill.

Moving one hand to her chin, John titled her head to face him. Again, the heat radiating from his hand burnt throughout her. He really did have a magic touch.

He pulled away as soon as his fingers began to tingle.

Marie turned back to see the most indescribable expression on his face.

His eyes drilled right through hers while a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

Marie didn't have time to think about it when he reached up to thread is fingers through her hair and pull her lips to his.

Marie shocked herself by reacting. It had been so long since she received a kiss like this. Pyro's hands in her hair protected him from her power, but the contact between their lips did not.

As soon as pins and needle ran through his system, he pulled away. Seconds for recuperating later, he leaned in again.

Marie was slightly surprised that he would tempt death again, but she realized she should have been expecting it.

He wasn't afraid.

For the second time he pulled back just as his veins began to tighten. And again, he took a few seconds for a breather, then leaned in.

Without realizing what was happening, both found themselves falling…again. Neither had forgotten the other but both had accepted the fact that they would never see each other again. Now, they weren't sure if that was possible.

Every kiss was a reminder of the night they shared those years ago. The night that accidentally happened, yet was the best thing that happened to the pair.

Pyro was never the cautious type. He liked to live life on the edge, and kissing her lips wasn't enough, just like simple touches weren't enough back then.

Removing his hands from her hair, he ran them underneath the back of her shirt.

Marie gasped. _The physical contact she'd been craving since the cure failed. _

Her gasp gave Pyro the access he needed to deepen the kiss.

But this time when the first signs of pain coursed threw his body, he didn't pull away.

Marie knew he lived for danger, so when she felt the hands that were crawling up her back start to shake, she pulled away.

"What are you trying to do?" she slugged him in the shoulder once his breathing had regulated. "Kill yourself?"

Pyro just shrugged.

"I'd like to go now other way."

Reaching out, being careful of the shards of glass, he lifted her up to sit on the sill and stepped into the open space between her legs. When he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist, covered by her green pjs. Marie in turn, placed her hands against his chest.

Through his shirt, she could feel his heart beat loud and clear.

"Um…you know… I'm not good at this stuff…" Pyro bowed his head. "…but umm…" He exhaled and lifted his head. This he had to say face-to-face. He surprised himself by instinctively nudging her nose with his. It felt so natural.

Marie looked at him expectantly.

"...take a chance on me." He said quietly.

Even though she had her doubts, Marie smiled. She was hoping he'd decide to stick around. Ashley seemed quite taken with him…though she wasn't the only one, Rogue had to admit. It'd break Ashley's heart if she never saw him again; after all, he was her father.

"On one condition." Marie said.

"Name it."

"If whatever it is that we have, doesn't work, please be around for Ashley."

* * *

Reviews make me update faster;) 

**_Author's Note:_** Mushy Pyro! Finally that's done with! lol. One chapter left ya'll…sniff


	17. Epilogue

**Title: **A Spark Of Good From The Burn Of Evil

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I own Ashley, nothing more. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** X1, X2, X3

**Summary**: Your past is the blueprint for your future. Rogue knew this better than anyone. Future fic. Ryro, slight RoLo, Bobby/Roge vibes.

Most characters will have a slight bit of OOC, but given the storyline, I don't know how they'd react to this situation.

I changed a few things from the movie, so it's possible AU.

**It's like they say, 'All good things must come to an end.' ...sniff ... ****My last chapter. This is a sad moment for me... shaky breathe... Give me a minute...ahem... I'm good...**

* * *

The Future 

It is often said the time heals all wounds. Though Wolverine, who cold heal himself instantly, would disagree, both Rogue and Pyro believed this to be true.

Four years after Pyro had asked Rogue to take a chance on him, they lived together only a ten minute walk from the mansion.

Though Rogue had been apprehensive about a relationship with Pyro, it seems to all work out in the end.

It wasn't as if they didn't have their hard times. Pyro admitted he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. And Rogue had doubts about how her mutation would affect things. But they managed.

Weeks after what was now dubbed the Ashley incident passed, Marie had moved her and Ashley back to the only place she truly felt comfortable.

Logan, Storm and Professor welcomed her back with open arms, but with Pyro, who know went by John, saying it could never be his home, and that it wouldn't feel right, they both had decided to live a shot jog away.

Roughly two years later, they surprised everyone, including themselves, when they wed in a small ceremony on the mansion grounds. Before Marie, John had never considered himself the husband, or fatherly type. Actually, nobody had considered him in the husband or father way.

The instant he met Ashley, all that seemed to change. He was playful and not all that strict on rules, but protective as hell over what was his. Logan seemed to scene this, and fell back from his 'father-figure' ways to the Uncle any kid would kill to have.

When Marie got a job teaching Law and Ethics at the mansion, and Ashley enrolled into school at the same place, John started working as a Pyrotechnic nearby. Although it wasn't the classiest job around, it was perfect for Pyro's abilities, which were now genuinely respected and accepted by a vast majority.

After the Ashley incident, Magneto seemed to drop off the radar only causing minor disruptions, but other than that, nothing disastrous. His interest in Ashley seemed to disappear with him. It's suspected that Callisto, who had vanished from the mansion grounds after her fight with Storm, replaced Pyro as Magneto's right hand man..err, ah woman, when he defected.

With the help of Grandpa X, Ashley had developed her power to the extent of a teenager, at the tender age of nine. She had progressed from popcorn and pop bottles, to small buildings, and cement columns. As all other mutants, a codename was eventually given. C-4, a high powered explosive. John and Marie couldn't have been more pleased. It was a rite of passage to develop a codename.

Marie's dislike for Ashley's developing mutation gradually decreased to almost non-existent over the years.

No one, other than John and Marie were quite sure how it happened, but Marie eventually got pregnant for the second time.

Either she took the cure, which was now called a Suppressive, or they figured something else out, one will never know.

18 month old Cutler was identical to his father and sister. Green eyes, mischievous smile, and wrapped around his mother's finger.

He too had developed a resistance to his mother's power, and with the sophisticated technology of the mansion, the X-Gene was found coursing through his system.

Although his mutation wouldn't be developed for another few years, both his parent's were looking forward to it.

Ashley was especially pleased. She spent days hypothesizing possible mutations, and even going to the extent of making up her own.

She relished in the idea of being a whole mutant family. Though, they weren't the only one.

Ashley's best friend, Michael, was also a child of mutants, and a mutant himself. He had the ability to blend in with his surroundings, giving him the name Fuse, and both his parents were widely known as Colossus, and Shadowcat, or Peter and Kitty. .

Daily, John would make the trip to the mansion to pick up his kids, (Cutler was at the mansion daycare) and wife.

Ashley would often be seen sitting on a front bench with Michael by her side. John had believed the boy to have a crush on his daughter, but was thankful that Ashley was still too young to date. Boys were nothing but trouble.

Pyro could contest to that. He'd been in his fair share to trouble, but Marie, Ashley and Cutler seemed to be his salvation. He still had his issues, but fatherhood tempered his flame. He'd matured and calmed down since his younger days. And setting an example for his children, John's anger had diminished as well.

Pyro and Wolverine still had their differences, but they genuinely got along, for the sake of Marie and the kids.

Speaking of Logan, he had seemed to have gotten closer to Aunt Ro. One could even foresee a possible romance budding, though no one dared to question him.

It seemed life was as it should be at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

It was hard to believe that over ten years ago was when it all began. When a shy, naive Mississippi native crossed paths with a ball of fire and gasoline. Common acquaintances grew to friendship. Friendship became a forbidden love. Forbidden love gave way to a series of events that shaped that pair more than any could image.

Though it hadn't been without its faults, the love that was initially not to happen became an almost indestructible force that good nor evil had the power to break.

It took a cure to make it happen and greed to make it known. But it only took a 5 year old to make it okay.

**The End

* * *

**

**_Author's Note:_** You may now bawl you're eyes out. My baby is done. Took me a month and a half to write this, but I personally think it turned out very nice…tho I might be biased…

Special Thanks to 1) My sister for ideas, details and typing out a few chapters. Also for helping with the whole DNA jargon. 2) Mom for looking in the thesaurus for descriptive words. 3) Rob, for giving me excellent vocab. 4) Aaron and Anna for making such a lovely couple…err…uh…Pyro and Rogue…

And another special thanks to all that reviewed. Glad you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it….most times. You know who you are, but I thought I'd center you all out :D : **PsYcHoThErApY17 (**hugs for the lenght of your reviews. I'm flattered), **xLiLix (**hugs for being the only one to review every chapter), **Dani**, **lily-potter2010**, **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**, **Glamour-Rogue**, **xextremex**, **abw92**, **BitterSweet** **Amusement**, **DarkPrincessPyro99**, **dingbats sis (**hugs sis), **POTCchick091**, **Hikairi**, **Coletterby**, **Rageful** **Jewel**, **moonlightBuffy**, **Rogue** **Fan**, **Aleria**, **rachel**, **LostPhan3**, **QueenApailana**, **Milo Maniac**, **zshp1411**, **Sessywuver**, **rogueparker**, **roguepixie04**, **Dama** **Jade**, **dark pen holder**, **Emo Elmo xxx**, **Black** **Sorceress**, **QueenApailana**, **Nathalia** **Potter**, **nameisdot**, **the raging pineapple**, **Lauz1**, **Angel312**, **gwen2528, Kari Lynn Carine, kaitlyn, M.J.L.S.** I'm so sorry if I forgot anyone, the list was a mile long. But thank you.

And no, there will be no sequel…

More P/R fics in the future...


End file.
